Refit
Refit and retrofit are the processes by which a starship (or any other type of vessel) is overhauled and re-outfitted with newer technology. Refits A refit was the installation of updated equipment aboard a starship. It differed from a retrofit in that the vessel's overall structure was changed during the process. A refit required some form of spacedock. ( ; ; ) During the mid-22nd century, the Romulans modified one of into a drone ship. ( ) In 2260 of the alternate reality, the was repaired and refitted with a new, wider impulse engine as well as new warp drive components on the fins of the nacelles for her first five-year mission. By 2263, the nacelles were replaced with slightly smaller units and the nacelle pylons were swept back away from the primary hull. ( ; ) The original underwent a major redesign and refit beginning in 2270 which essentially turned it into a new vessel. The refit, which required eighteen months in Spacedock, involved changing or reconstructing a majority of the ship's systems, including the weapon's systems and warp drive. ( ) Following the Enterprise s battle with the , Montgomery Scott informed Admiral James T. Kirk that the refit time required until the ship could be taken out again would be eight weeks, but that he could do it in two. Kirk then noted Scotty's propensity to multiply his repair estimates by a factor of four, to which Scotty replied, "How else can I keep my reputation as a miracle worker?" However, Admiral Morrow stated that there would be no refit of the Enterprise, choosing instead to decommission her and reassign Mr. Scott to the . ( ) The underwent a computer refit during its first year ( ) as well as a very extensive refit after the Borg incursion in 2367. ( ) The was refitted in 2372, just before Benteen took command. The refit included upgrades to weapons beyond the norm for an ship, including quantum torpedoes. ( ) Retrofits A retrofit was the installation of updated equipment aboard a starship. It differs from a refit in that the vessel's overall structure remained unchanged in the process – the components in question were simply swapped out. A retrofit did not always require a spacedock. A standard part of retrofits was to switch out the bridge module of a starship design. Bridge modules might appear radically different from previous versions, while the structure of the starship might remain the same. ( ; ; ; ) appeared completely different over the course of various films, or the between seasons 1 and 2, and season 7 and Generations.}} In late-2370, Captain Keogh asked Chief O'Brien to retrofit Deep Space 9's runabouts with an extra complement of photon torpedoes prior to joining the on a rescue mission to the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) In early 2372, Benjamin Sisko told Kasidy Yates that Deep Space 9 was being retrofitted, although in actuality it was being upgraded with new weapons systems. ( ) External link * * * * de:Überholung Category:Events